1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for reducing cross process direction registration errors of a printhead using a linear array sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Fast printing with a direct marking engine requires the use of multiple printheads. For example, four aligned printheads may be used in a printer to write to a drum rotating underneath them. Each printhead has six degrees of positional freedom, three translational and three rotational. The printheads need be precisely aligned so that there is a smooth transition from one printhead to the other in the printed image.
In order to achieve a high resolution, it may also be necessary for the drum of the printer to make multiple passes while the printheads are translated in the cross process direction after each rotation along the axis of the drum. In this case, the transition of the printhead needs to be precise, to achieve equal spacing between the centers of the printed lines during the passes.